Darkest Dream
by klaudia109
Summary: Nie każdy demon jest zły, ale każdy ma swoje złe oblicze. Zabić taką istotę nie jest łatwo, szczególnie śmiertelnikowi. Egzorcyzmy nie działają, nie wspominając o wodzie święconej. I tak od przeszło 500 lat Claudia podróżuje, a może ucieka?
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział I  
**_Holy water cannot help you now  
_  
_Tańczyliśmy całą noc, nie żałowałam ani jednej chwili spędzonej z tobą ani sekretu, który umocnił mnie w pokochaniu ciebie. Zaakceptowałeś moją decyzję i chciałeś być ze mną na zawsze. To miało stać się dzisiaj. Dziś miałam stać nieśmiertelna u twego boku, ale kto by przypuszczał, że tak niewinna istotka może być takim zagrożeniem?_

* * *

Rok 1462

Od tygodni czekałam na wielki bal u rodziców mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki Cameron. Przymierzałam najlepsze sukienki oraz najdroższą biżuterię tylko po to by zaimponować Derekowi. Mogłam mieć każdego mężczyznę, ale to jego właśnie chciałam. Na początku naszej znajomości nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, lecz gdy w końcu udało mi się zawrócić mu w głowie wyznał mi swój sekret, okazał się być wampirem. Z niewiadomych przyczyn nie wystraszyłam się kochałam go mimo wszystko całym sercem. Gdy nastał wymarzony dzień założyłam piękną, ciemno zieloną suknie z trenem, na której była czarna koronka, przez co wyglądała elegancko i kusząco. Gdy weszłam na salę zaparło mi dech w piersiach. Wszystko wyglądało przecudownie. Wielki parkiet był delikatnie muskany sukniami kobiet podczas tańca, a w rogu stała grupka mężczyzn grających na instrumentach. Zahipnotyzowana muzyką nie zwróciłam uwagi na to, że ktoś do mnie podszedł. Nieznajomy musnął moją odsłoniętą szyję wargami i wtedy się obróciłam. Moim oczom ukazał się wysoki brunet ubrany w idealnie dopasowany garnitur przyglądający mi się z uwagą swoimi pięknymi, czekoladowymi oczami. Derek bez słowa złapał mnie za rękę i zaprowadził na parkiet. Tańczyliśmy i tańczyliśmy wiedziałam, że to mój ostatni raz nim stanę się nieśmiertelna.  
-Jesteś gotowa? – Szepnął mi w ucho, a ja tylko pokiwałam głową. Spojrzałam w kierunku Cameron tańczącej ze swoim narzeczonym. _Nawet_ _nie będę miała okazji się pożegnać_ pomyślałam i udałam się z Derekiem na zewnątrz. Minęliśmy mostek na małym jeziorku i stanęliśmy niedaleko małego lasku tak by nikt nie mógł nas zauważyć. Odetchnęłam świeżym powietrzem i poczułam jak mój ukochany całuje mnie namiętnie. Odwzajemniłam pocałunek, a wtedy wysunął kły i przegryzł sobie nadgarstek. Złapałam go za rękę i nakierowałam rankę z krwią w stronę ust. Zaczęłam łapczywie pić, a on tylko westchnął i pogładził mnie ręką po głowie.  
-Czy śmierć boli? –Zapytałam nie do końca wiedząc, czego się spodziewać.  
-Tylko przez chwilkę, gorzej jest po przebudzeniu, ale nie martw się będę przy tobie. –Przytuliłam się do niego po raz ostatni i wtedy zobaczyłam Cameron z kuszą naładowaną drewnianym kołkiem. Nim zdążyłam zareagować usłyszałam jak pocisk przecina powietrze i wykonuje charakterystyczny świst. Derek zesztywniał, jego twarz poszarzała i upadł. Uklękłam obok niego zanosząc się płaczem.  
-Tak mi przykro Claudio, nie mogłam pozwolić by zrobił ci krzywdę. –Powiedziała moja przyjaciółka.  
-Nie, nie Derek musisz się obudzić, nie możesz umrzeć, słyszysz? –To nie mogła być prawda to po prostu nie mogło się tak skończyć. I wtedy usłyszałam kolejny świst, ale wymierzony przez kogoś innego obróciłam się do napastnika i jedyne, co zobaczyłam to twarz Tomasa, narzeczonego Cameron.  
-Coś ty narobił?! Ona nie była wampirem, a teraz zmieni się w jednego z nich i to przez ciebie! –Spojrzałam na miejsce skąd dochodził straszny ból. Miał dobrą celność, wymierzył idealnie w serce. Moja zielona sukienka miała na sobie wielką plamę krwi. Już raczej jej nie założę. Upadłam i nic już nie widziałam, tylko ciemność. W pamięć zapadł mi płacz przyjaciółki. A później nie było już nic.

* * *

Szłam uliczkami malutkiego miasteczka w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co się nazywało Mystic Grill. Na słupach często wisiały ogłoszenia z treścią „Zaginęła" lub „Kolejny atak zwierzęcia". _Ludzie od wieków wciąż tak samo nie łączą ze sobą faktów_ pomyślałam. Minęłam kolejną uliczkę, gdy wreszcie znalazłam upragniony cel. Pub nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym od reszty budynków prócz faktu, że to chyba tam znajdowało się najwięcej ludzi i jak wyczuwałam również wampirów i wilkołaków.

Spojrzałam ślepo w wystawę tak by zobaczyć swoje odbicie. Ubrana w ciemne, obcisłe jeansy, szarą bluzkę na ramiączka, czerwoną, skórzaną kurtkę i czarne buty na lekkim podwyższeniu mogłam iść na spotkanie z kuzynką. Brakowało mi tylko jednej rzeczy… byłam głodna. Rozejrzałam się w poszukiwaniu za jakimś smakołykiem i znalazłam. Młody blondyn uśmiechnął się do mnie widząc zainteresowanie jego osobą. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech, podbiegłam i wyssałam jego krew razem z duszą.

* * *

**Hej dla tych, którzy to czytają, nie wiem czy będę to opowiadanie pisać, bo z moim zapałem jest różnie, ale jeśli ktoś tu wszedł i przeczytał niech oceni. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział II  
**_People die all the time, Just like that._

Rok 1491  
Był piękny, ciepły dzień. Słońce muskało promieniami tafle przejrzystej wody jeziora, a drzewa delikatnie machały gałęziami to w lewo to w prawo. Spacerowałam z zawsze eleganckim wampirem Elijah. Ten jasny brunet na oko wcale nie przypominał pierwotnego krwiożercy, który mógł mnie od pstryknięcia palcem zabić, być może gdzieś głęboko taki był, ale dziś, może nawet już od dłuższego czasu myślał tylko o pięknych oczach Kateriny oczarowanych Klausem. No właśnie, Klaus. Brat Elijah i jego zupełne przeciwieństwo. Rozkochująca w sobie kobiety pierwotna hybryda zabijała i pożywiała się, na kim chciała. Nie obchodziło go nic po za sobą i swoim dobrem. Jego pozostałe rodzeństwo –Kol, Finn, Rebekah – pamiętali czasy, gdy był bezbronnym człowiekiem. Wiele się jednak od tego czasu zmieniło. Nie lubił sprzeciwu, a jego puste oczy cieszyły się podczas mordowania bezbronnych ofiar. Co musiało się stać, że podczas przemiany jego uczucia nasiliły się na nienawiść? I czy był w stanie pokochać?  
Spostrzegłam, iż mojego towarzysza nie ma przy mnie. Rozejrzałam się w około, ale nigdzie go nie widziałam. Podeszłam bliżej wielkiego drzewa, za którym była altanka i zobaczyłam bruneta stojącego do mnie tyłem. Przyglądał się czemuś, czego mi niedane było zobaczyć, lecz gdy tylko usłyszał mnie za sobą obrócił się profilem i zobaczyłam Klausa i Katerine namiętnie całujących się przy altance. Zmroziło mnie, nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiegł całe ciało. Wiedziałam, że to źle się skończy dla mojej kuzynki, źle to mało powiedziane, skończy martwa. Doszczętnie wyssana z krwi. Obraz sam nasunął mi się namyśl. Bezwładne, szczupłe, blade ciało brunetki porzucone gdzieś na podłodze z oczami przepełnionymi strachem. Ten obraz tak mnie przeraził, że nawet nie poczułam jak lekko upadam na ziemię i jak równie lekko ktoś mnie z niej podnosi by niezauważalnie uniknąć wzroku „zakochanych".  
-Wiesz o tym, że on jej nie kocha, prawda? -Zapytałam beznamiętnym głosem wybawiciela.  
-Wiem, niestety. Wykorzysta jej krew, może nawet zahipnotyzuje by mieć stały dostęp do niej. Kto wie?  
-Dlaczego go nie powstrzymasz?! Przecież tobie też na niej zależy! –Krzyczałam. Bo cóż innego mi pozostało, jeśli nie krzyczeć?  
-Jego nie da się powstrzymać. Skończysz martwa lub w moim przypadku ze sztyletem w sercu.  
Dalszą drogę niósł mnie w milczeniu, a po moim policzku popłynęło kilka samotnych łez. Wtedy jeszcze nie dopuszczałam do siebie, dlaczego było mi smutno.

* * *

Byłam nasycona. Przeceniłam tego chłopaka, miał silną wole, a przede wszystkim kogoś bardzo kochał. Cóż, ktokolwiek to był ma pecha. Weszłam do zatłoczonego baru rozglądając się. Nie zauważyłam żadnej znajomej twarzy, więc usiadłam przy ladzie i zamówiłam tequile. Z braku jakiegokolwiek rozmówcy wpatrywałam się w piękne, błękitne oczy barmana. Nagle usłyszałam znajomy głos.  
-Ach, widzę, że nie ja jedyna jestem fanką jego ocząt.  
-Katerina. Miło Cię widzieć kuzyneczko. –Uśmiechnęłam się i uściskałam brunetkę.  
-Teraz jestem Katherine Pierce, znudziło mi się bycie grzeczną dziewczynką. –Przyjrzałam jej się uważnie. To prawda zmieniła się. Była ubrana cała na czarno i wyglądała przy tym drapieżnie, jej oczy były mocno wymalowane, a na głowie widniała burza loków.  
-Wyłączyłaś uczucia? –Uniosłam pytająco brew.  
-Ja nie muszę ich wyłączać by być silniejszą emocjonalnie. Mogę się zakochać i nad wszystkim panować, a ty? –Odpowiedziała wrednie.  
-Cóż, urok bycia demonem, że rzadko się czymś przejmujesz, a co do zakochania to obecnie nie jestem.  
-Jesteś jesteś, tylko, że twój kochaś ugania się za tobą, bo chce cię zabić, a nie pocałować. –Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie czując się usatysfakcjonowana.  
-Nie zapominaj, że i twoje serce chce mieć przy breloczku od kluczy. –Katherine zaśmiała się perliście.  
-Mimo tego wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło te 500 lat temu brakowało mi ciebie Claudio.  
-Tylko się tu nie rozklej –dodałam złośliwie.  
-Kuzynki Pierce znów na szczycie?  
-Zawsze i wszędzie. Tak w ogóle to, jaki jest cel naszego spotkania?  
-ONI tu są. –Widziałam lekki strach w jej oczach, ale może mi się przewidziało.- Wszyscy.  
-Wszyscy?! –Powiedziałam trochę za głośno i ludzie zwrócili na nas uwagę. Teraz i ja się przestraszyłam. –On mnie zabije, po co mnie tu ściągnęłaś i co ty tu robisz? Nie boisz się?  
-Oczywiście, że się boję, ale jestem tu od ponad roku i nic mi nie zrobił. Gdyby chciał twojej śmierci to już dawno by odprawił na mnie rytuał. Po za tym jest tu kolejny doppelganger i skupił swoje zainteresowanie na niej, zresztą nie tylko on, są tu też dwaj przystojni bracia. –Uniósł mi się kącik ust.  
-Salvatorowie. –Odpowiedziałam pewna swojej odpowiedzi.  
-Bingo! I myśl dalej, czemu oni się nią interesują. –Mrugnęła do mnie porozumiewawczo.  
-Historia lubi się powtarzać.  
-Oj lubi i psoci bardziej niż przedtem. –Damon i Stefan. Bracia Salvatore. Jeden zawsze niegrzeczny, porywczy i zbyt bohaterski. Drugi opanowany i kochający całym sercem, wtedy, gdy nie jest rozpruwaczem.  
-Stefan dalej prowadzi swoją wstrzemięźliwość? –Zapytałam próbując powstrzymać śmiech.  
-Nadal i to zawzięcie. No wiesz, sobowtór i włącza się mechanizm obronny -powiedziała wyraźnie znudzona. Chyba ta dziewczynka zalazła jej za skórę. I wtedy do głowy wpadł mi pewien pomysł.  
-Czy ona nadal jest człowiekiem?  
-Tak, a czemu pytasz? –Nieświadoma, co właśnie chcę jej powiedzieć nadal bawiła się palemką w swoim napoju.  
-A nie chciałabyś może zostać demonem? –Zatrzymała swoją czynność i spojrzała na mnie wyraźnie zaciekawiona. –Chyba nie tylko odnowisz dziś swoją znajomość, ale również zawrzesz pakt z samym diabłem.

* * *

„Nie da się powstrzymać. Skończysz martwa. Nie uda ci się." Te słowa brzmiały jak mantra, ale musiał być jakiś sposób by ich rozdzielić. Przechodziłam przez kolejne korytarze w poszukiwaniu pokoju Kateriny. Moja krwisto czerwona suknia idealnie odzwierciedlała moje uczucia. Jasno brązowe włosy lekko spięte do tyłu muskały odsłonięty kark i ramiona. Wparowałam do pokoju bez zapowiedzi. Dziewczyna wstała słysząc otwierane drzwi i spojrzała na mnie zszokowana.  
-Nie nauczono cię w domu pukać? –Zapytała złośliwie się uśmiechając.  
-Wybacz, że tak się o wszystkim dowiesz. –Odparłam i wgryzłam się w jej szyje, chciałam poczuć jak smakuje doppelganger możliwe, że drugiego nie dożyję. –To tylko dla twojego bezpieczeństwa. Musisz mi zaufać. –Przegryzłam sobie nadgarstek i przytknęłam do jej ust. Była przerażona, źrenice się jej rozszerzyły i chciała uciec. Przytrzymałam ją by się nie wymsknęła. Kiedy poczułam, że upiła już kilka łyków krwi, spojrzałam w jej niewinne oczy po raz ostatni i skręciłam jej kark.

Wszystkie wizje martwej Kateriny spełniły się. Tylko, że to ja byłam zabójcą. Nie Klaus, inny wampir czy wilkołak tylko ja, najbliższa jej osoba. Leżała nieruchomo na podłodze, a jej serce już nie biło. Musiałam się stąd wydostać bez ciekawskiego wzroku pierwotnych braci, a w szczególności hybrydy. Szybko wstałam i zakołowało mi się w głowie. Szukałam czegoś, czego mogłaby się przytrzymać, ale jedyne, co znalazłam to pusta przestrzeń. Upadłam i poczułam, że nogi odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa. Stały się ciężkie tak samo jak powieki. _Co się ze mną dzieje? _We wnętrz palił mnie ogień, nieznośny ból rozchodził się wszędzie. Zakrztusiłam się własną krwią, której było coraz więcej i więcej.

Leżałam nieruchomo przez około dwie godziny, modliłam się by Niklaus nas nie znalazł. Usłyszałam skrzypnięcie drzwi, ale nie mogłam obrócić głowy by spojrzeć, kto przyszedł. Zamknęłam oczy i czekałam na cios, ale nic nie nastąpiło. Podeszły do mnie malutkie, białe buciki. Dziewczyna kucnęła i pokręciła głową.  
-Nawet nie wiesz, w co się wpakowałaś.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział III**  
_Memories stop_

Obudziło mnie jasne światło nieznanego pochodzenia. Leżałam na czymś zdecydowanie miększym niż podłoga w willi Mikaelsonów, a owym światłem było nic innego jak słońce. Przejechałam dłońmi po twarzy czując zmęczenie i głód. Podniosłam się na rękach by ocenić gdzie jestem. Pomieszczenie było niewielkie i skromne. Na pułkach było mnóstwo grubych książek, kadzidełek, roślin i flakoników. Przypatrywałam się temu jeszcze przez chwilę i zdałam sobie sprawę, że byłam w domu jakiejś wiedźmy. Momentalnie odzyskałam siły i podbiegłam do drzwi. Po cichu je uchyliłam i wytężyłam słuch by sprawdzić gdzie też znajduje się mulatka. Nie wiedziałam czy mam uciekać czy też podejść i podziękować. Z dwojga złego wybrałam to drugie. Była do mnie odwrócona tyłem i szukała czegoś w jakiejś książce. Nie chcąc jej przestraszyć lekko odchrząknęłam. Odwróciła się momentalnie i uśmiechnęła nie tylko kącikami ust, ale również dużymi, czekoladowymi oczami. Na ich widok przypomniał mi się Derek.  
-Wreszcie się obudziłaś. Jestem Rose –powiedziała dźwięcznym głosikiem.  
-Chciałam tylko podziękować i za chwilkę mnie tu już nie będzie. Swoją drogą ile spałam?  
-Prawie 6 dni i nim pójdziesz musisz się czegoś o sobie dowiedzieć. Nie jesteś już wampirem.  
-A czym jestem?  
-Tego jeszcze nie wiem, ale musisz się pożywić by dokonać przemiany–rzekła całkiem poważnie, a ja wybuchłam śmiechem.  
-Przemiany? A w co ewoluowałam? Hybrydę?  
-Napiłaś się krwi sobowtóra, który był człowiekiem, a później go zabiłaś. To warunek do stania się nowym gatunkiem.  
-Jeśli mówisz prawdę to znaczy, że jestem jakby nową pierwotną bestią?  
-Coś koło tego. –Uśmiechnęła się znacząco. –Do tej pory istniały dwie szanse na stanie się owym stworzeniem, ale Tatia umarła, a ty skorzystałaś z Kateriny.  
Nie chciałam w to do końca wierzyć, choć bycie pierwotnym, jedynym w swoim rodzaju było kuszącą propozycją.  
-Jeśli nadal mi nie wierzysz to idź się pożywić, to zupełnie inne uczucie. Gdy wrócisz poszukam czegoś o tym, czym mogłaś się stać.  
-W porządku. –Wybiegłam z domu i szukałam godnej zdobyczy. Zauważyłam drobną dziewczynę stojącą przy jeziorze. Miała śliczne miedziane włosy i zielone oczy. Podeszłam do niej, a ona oderwała się od swoich dotychczasowych myśli.  
-Tylko nie krzycz. –Zahipnotyzowałam ją, i wgryzłam się w tętnice. Po moich kłach płynęła nie tylko krew, ale coś, co dawało mi niesamowitą energię. _Jej uczucia_ pomyślałam. Głucho uderzyła ciałem o ziemię.

Wróciłam do domu Rose po wyjaśnienia. Zapukałam w małe drewniane drzwiczki, ale nikt mi nie otworzył. Miałam złe przeczucia. Udałam się do pokoju dziewczyny. Wszystkie meble były w kawałkach. Podejrzewałam najgorsze i nie pomyliłam się. Czułam metaliczny zapach krwi. Odnalazłam jej ciało, choć to dość szumne słowo. Była porozrywana i porozrzucana po całym pomieszczeniu. Widok był przerażający. Ujrzałam na ścianie jej głowę przybitą nad łóżkiem niczym obrazek, a na czole widniała koperta. Pospiesznie odczepiłam ją i otworzyłam.

_Droga Claudio,  
Masz tendencje do bycia przyczyną śmierci bliskich Ci osób. Pamiętasz jeszcze Cameron? Ja nie zapomniałem.  
T._  
Czytałam powoli każdy wyraz jakbym nie rozumiała słów, które do mnie owa osoba napisała. Po chwili z nerw zgniotłam kartkę i rzuciłam w kąt. Nie byłam już wampirem, osoba, która miała mi pomóc została zabita z mojej winy, co dokładnie przekazał mi w liście zabójca, ale to nie był koniec niespodzianek. Na stoliku, który chyba, jako jedyny ocalał leżała ciemna książka oprawiona w czarną skórę, a na niej karteczka. _Kolejny motywujący list?_  
_  
Drobna pomoc od pierwotnego przyjaciela._  
_K ._  
-Zdecydowanie za dużo tajemniczych liter jak na jeden dzień. –Powiedziałam sama do siebie. Wróciłam do kuchni i usiadłam na krześle. Zastanawiałam się, kim mogą być autorzy liścików. Co, do K byłam pewna, iż to Klaus. Bo któż by inny, ale czemu chciałby mi pomagać po tym jak zabiłam Katerine? Coś mi się tu nie zgadzało. Jeśli chodzi o zabójcę to, kto mógł znać moją przeszłość, a w szczególności Cameron? Co ona miała do tego wszystkiego?

_Minął miesiąc odkąd jestem wampirem. Chwilowo wyłączyłam uczucia by nie zawahać się i nie żałować tego, co planuję zrobić. __**To tylko zemsta**__ powtarzałam sobie. Stałam chwilę nim zapukałam kołatką do drzwi. Otworzyła mi jej matka i zaprosiła do środka. __**Zabawę czas zacząć.**_ _Każdej napotkanej osobie skręcałam kark bądź wysysałam z niej krew. Nie interesowało mnie czy była to służka czy ważny hrabia. Byłam w amoku. Znalazłam Cameron i Tomasa popijających alkohol w salonie. Nie byli nawet świadomi tego ile osób właśnie zabiłam. Blondynka napotkała wzrokiem moją osobę. Momentalnie jej źrenice rozszerzyły się, a jej ręka szybkim ruchem wylądowała na ramieniu narzeczonego. Słyszałam ich tętno, byli przerażeni.  
-To za Dereka. –Powiedziałam i wyrwałam głowę dziewczynie. Była dla mnie nikim. Trzymałam jej twarz w rękach i przyglądałam się oczą zdrajczyni. Tomas w tym czasie wziął szczypce do lodu i próbował mnie nimi dźgnąć. Byłam dużo szybsza. Złapałam go za rękę i jednym ruchem obaliłam tak, by siedzieć na nim okrakiem. Wierzgał się jak tylko mógł, ale docisnęłam uda mocniej do podłogi i złamałam mu kilka żeber. Szczypcami, którymi mnie zaatakował wydłubałam mu oko. Rozległ się przeraźliwy wrzask.  
-No dalej! Wyssij ze mnie krew. Wahasz się?! –Krzyczał z każdym słowem głośniej.  
-Nie jesteś tego wart. Jakieś ostatnie życzenie? –Zapytałam.  
-Smaż się w piekle. –Splunął mi w twarz, a ja wyrwałam mu serce.  
-Na pewno się tam spotkamy.  
_

Przecież to niemożliwe. Zabiłam go. On nie ma prawa żyć!

* * *

Siedziałam w parku na ławce z notatnikiem w ręku. Bazgrałam niezgrabnie próbując, choć trochę odtworzyć rzeczy, które mnie otaczały. W głowie miałam setki myśli jak też pomóc Katherine, ale nie dało się tego pozbierać w jedną, ładnie uformowaną kupkę. Przeszkadzała mi w tym jedna jedyna rzecz. Nie znałam tych osób. Musiałabym zdobyć ich zaufanie. To nie powinno być trudne po za faktem, iż Klaus dowiedziałby się o moim powrocie. Coś, a raczej ktoś bardzo ładnie zaczął pachnieć. _No proszę akurat pora obiadu._


End file.
